lifeless emotion
by HarryxTomR
Summary: Harry was bored of life and for once he wanted to feel alive. He could only get so much out of his role as The Boy-Who-Lived. But, the moment he decided to step foot in the Chamber of Secrets to continue his role as the saviour, something extraordinary happened: he caught the attention of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Slash! Harry!Tom
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Harry just could not understand the people running around like chickens with there heads cut off at the mention of Voldemort. He just could not be bothered with it. It may sound_ slightly apathetic_, but he just did not care for anyone. People were fickle minded, they just did not give him the satisfaction. He knew he was different, Aunt Petunia was right; he was a freak. Although, the spurt of satisfaction he had gotten at the mention of him being a _wizard: _that was something he knew... he felt. The only time he did feel. Now he was at Hogwarts for his second year and he loved it by Merlin. Hogwarts was his home and Dumbledore had the nerve to say that Hogwarts would close if the culprit was not found– the person petrifying the students.

Harry did not like that one bit. The only time he felt the slightest bit of pleasure and content was in Hogwarts and Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore was _not_ going to take it away from him. He did not care what it took, he would not go back to the Dursley's. His life would not turn dull once again. Harry's whole life was dull up until finding out he was a wizard and his green eyes weren't sparked with anything until he found out what he could do was magic. He felt his magic embrace him whenever he used it and that was the only thing that kept him going. Life was _boring._ He didn't understand why people put the effort into doing anything unless it fulfilled something... unless you got something in return. He may sound Slytherin and truthfully, he was. He was placed in Gryffindor, though... and if that wasn't a shock to Harry's system...

The sorting hat was genuinely going to place him in Slytherin but Harry had a feeling that the old goat was not having it and forced the hat to place him in Gryffindor. The Boy-Who-Lived could not be a slippery serpent Slytherin: a Dark Wizard. Harry did not care for it, though. It was not worth putting in the effort of telling the Headmaster off. The Headmaster would not know what hit him. A Gryffindor in Slytherin is not much of a fright because everyone knew a Gryffindor would not be as cunning but a Slytherin in Gryffindor...? Let's just say, they would not see anything coming. Although, Harry did not really think he would do anything.

It takes effort after all, but he had to do _something_ and being_ the_ Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was taking everything out of him. The only thing that was making him continue the charade without torturing everyone into oblivion was his manipulations and the way that everyone's face changes into utmost satisfaction at the naive boy they thought they were talking to. They didn't have the slightest clue that they were the ones being manipulated and the rush of glee Harry always got when people thought that they were molding him... he could cackle, but you know... _effort._

Now that he was in second year and hearing voices whisper to him in the walls, he knew _something_ was going to happen. He also knew it had to be a snake because it was not his first time talking to one and he would hear the sibilant hiss of a serpent anywhere. The first time he talked to a snake was when he was six years old and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left him outside in the garden. It was bitterly cold and he did not come out of it unscathed.

_A hiss brought him out of his thoughts on his boring existence and the hiss turned into a voice._

_'Cold... ssso cold...' The snake hissed pitifully._

_Harry did not know what to do because it was a snake and he could hear it. If he didn't think he was mental before, he did now. Harry looked down at the small garden snake and placed his arm out to it, cold zipping up his unclothed arms as they shook like a leaf amongst the freezing leaves of fall. Harry's face was pink and his green eyes were glowing in contrast to the unadorned garden that Aunt Petunia could not make a beautiful sight if her life depended on it. The snake reared up and looked Harry in the eye._

_'Ssstay back, I may be a garden sssnake but I can ssstill bite!' _The snake hissed angrily.

_Harry looked at the snake curiously and reached his arm further out to it. The snake hissed again when Harry decided to speak._

_'Hello sssnake, it isss nice to meet you.'_ _Harry hissed back. He could tell he spoke snake because he could hear the continuous lisp to his speaking. The snake gasped as much as one could and reared up further and Harry's nose found itself being hit by a snout._

_'A ssspeaker!'_ _The snake hissed excitedly. Harry felt a forked tongue tickling his nose as the snake hissed in enlivenment._ '_A real ssspeaker!'_

_Harry didn't really know what to do. The snake seemed to be vibrating with excitement, even through the coldness of the night._

_'What isss a ssspeaker doing in thisss terrible cold?'_ _The snake said, finally remembering her predicament. Harry shivered, a particularly cold wind whipping through him._

_'My relativesss locked me out.'_ _Harry hissed back. He cuddled into himself to get some extra warmth._

_'Humansss did thisss to you?'_ _The snake hissed, tilting her head to the side._

_'Yesss, they don't like a freak like me contaminating their houssse.'_ _Harry hissed back dully. 'It doesssn't matter. They have to come get me sssooner or later.'_

_'What isss your name ssspeaker?_ ' _The snake asked. Harry tilted his head._

_'Harry. What isss yoursss?'_

_'My sssiblings were partial to Rainan.'_ _The snake, now Rainan hissed. Harry shivered violently as he began to feel numb. He looked down at the small snake that was cold as well and reached his arm back out._

_'Sssslither up my arm and under my ssshirt.'_ _Harry hissed. Rainan hissed back and slithered up Harry's arm, around his neck and into his shirt. The snake hissed in pleasure of the body warmth, but although the snake was not suffering anymore, Harry was still taking the full brunt of it._

Harry did not get to go into the house until it was almost too late for him and the Dursley's were forced to bring him to the hospital because of severe frostbite. It didn't really make a whole lot of sense why they did what they did but Harry didn't care. What ever happened in his life, happened. The snake lasted another year before it died and Harry buried it outside in front of a bright green bush. He didn't go back since.

And right now? Right now he was sauntering down the corridors of Hogwarts and into the girls bathroom that located the Chamber of Secrets which housed Ginevra Weasley. If he was not going to get Hogwarts closed, he was going to have to be the Gryffindor hero and rescue the damsel in distress. Harry stood in front of the huge sink and glanced at the snake symbol carved into it.

_'Open.'_ Harry hissed at the sink. The sink opened and a tube formed. Harry tried to glare at it but couldn't bring himself to do it. He did _not_ want to slide down_ that._ There was no _way_ Salazar Slytherin made this to _slide_ down. He then thought of something.

_'Stairs.'_ Harry smirked in satisfaction when the tube spun and turned into stairs. He gracefully glided down the stairs in smug glee. When he got to the bottom, his feet crunched on the pile of fish carcasses that littered the floor. He passed a giant snake skin, which he now knew was a basilisk. _Merlin,_ Harry did not think he was getting out of the Chamber of Secrets alive, but it was the Dursley's or Hogwarts. Harry didn't even need to say what he chose, it was obvious. He approached a vault kind of door and the snakes attached to it. Harry hummed, hissed out another '_Open_.' and entered the Chamber.

Harry walked up into the chamber slowly. He had already seen Weaslette passed out on the chamber floor but he wanted to see who was behind it. Who was bold enough to release a basilisk on Hogwarts and think they could get away with it? It sure as hell wasn't Hagrid because that big oaf wouldn't have the sense enough for it. He walked up to Weaslette, taking his own time and when he got close enough, Harry brought his shoe to Weaslette's cheek and lightly kicked.

"Oi, Weaslette," Harry sighed out, "Get up, I am so not going back to the muggles because of you." Ginevra didn't make a peep. The diary was still tucked into her arms in a protective embrace. "Oi! If I have to go back to those _muggles_ I'll...I'll-" Harry paused, "Actually never mind. That would be too much work." Harry did not like having to wait. Weaslette was getting on his last nerve.

"Oh! I have an idea! How about this, if you don't come now... I'll leave you down here!" Harry exclaimed. "Come on! You know what you have to do. Get up and follow me! Come on!" Harry sighed at the still form. "Just my luck," Harry muttered to himself.

Harry knew what he said did not make much sense at all. The reason he came down into the chamber was to get Weaslette, not leave her but she was being very annoying. Harry sighed for thousandth time and took out his wand. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches was presented in front of him and pointed at the Weaslette. Harry knew that the spell he was going to use was Dark, but it was worth it considering he was down in the Chamber of Secrets and nothing could detect it and he really did not want to fool around with all of this. He would have done this instead of coming down here if it wasn't for him needing an actual body to perform the spell on.

The spell he was going to use was found in a Dark Arts book that he found in Knockturn Alley when he was there. The Weasley's thought he didn't mean to go there, but what can you do. Borgin and Burkes was an interesting place with interesting things. He found the book on a shelf full of dust. The book wasn't fairing much better. The title was, '_Dark Arts: A Guide to Self Protection.'_ which he was now sporting in the palm of his hand that he took out from the pocket of his robe. He had to delusion it to appear as the book, '_Quidditch Through The Ages._' That's what Harry Potter, the saviour, liked after all.

Harry glanced down at the book in his hand, traced his wand over the spell, and read it over. "Okay... okay," Harry muttered and pointed his wand back on Weaslette, "_Exemplum Hominem,_" Harry incanted his wand making an triangle, squiggle kind of gesture. A glow emitted from Ginevra and then a bunch of white specks moved away from the body and joined together to create a bright light. There, where there was nothing, was a copy of one, Ginevra Weasley.

Harry knew it wouldn't be exactly the Weaslette that everyone knew but it would suffice and the best part of it was, this Weaslette followed his orders without even trying. Harry sighed and poked his book back into his robe pocket. "That's done," Harry said relieved. "Come on, pet." Harry looked at the copy and it jerked up and finally started to act like Weaslette.

"Harry?" Copy Weaslette said in a raspy unused voice. Harry jerked his head to the entrance.

"Come on, Weaslette. I haven't got all day." The copy of Weaslette went slack and her eyes glazed over. She started walking to the entrance of the chamber and stopped, waiting for her 'master'. The best part about it was, she would act as Weaslette until Harry gave her a command. Harry started to move towards the entrance as well when a smooth voice that was like melted chocolate met his ears.

"Well..." The figure of Tom Riddle came into view, his face twisted in an amused smirk and sounded like he wanted to laugh for all it was worth, "This was certainly a surprise..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Harry turned around, a slightly confused expression on his face before it was blank again. That voice sounded like Tom Riddle from the Diary and Harry felt like a idiot for not thinking of it earlier.

It was obvious that Hagrid couldn't of done it and why would Tom put the blame on the oaf? It was to cover up the entire matter all together so he wouldn't get in trouble for starting it. Everyone would suspect Hagrid of doing it because of the spider he harboured with him in the school. It was genius that Tom had come up with that and for some reason, Harry felt slight warmth in his cheeks.

"I didn't realize that The-Boy-Who-Lived was so…" Tom stopped and Harry tilted his head, wondering what Tom would describe him as, "Dark."

That was it? Harry felt slighted for some reason, "Just dark…? Rude…"

Tom raised his eyebrows, "Were you expecting me to describe you differently?"

"No, of course not…" Harry muttered, turning away with a pout.

"Are you pouting?" Tom couldn't help but ask.

Harry turned around again and approached the teen, "You're even better looking than in that vision you showed me." Harry didn't have a filter for his mouth when he was in his element and he could be himself. Why should he care about whether or not to say something when he could just say it? If he wanted to say someone was hot, he would say someone was hot… he wasn't going to lie.

Tom smirked a little and glanced over at the real Ginny Weasley before looking at the copy, "I believe the correct term is handsome… furthermore, I would very much like to know where you found that book with the copy spell…"

Harry narrowed his eyes but complied, he didn't want to waste too much energy on being suspicious… what was telling Tom going to do? "Borgin and Burkes."

Tom hummed, "May I have a look at it?"

Harry shrugged and retrieved the book out of his robes, passing it to the teen. He then fell to the ground, all four limbs sprawled out in relaxation. It's not like he had anything better to.

Tom only watched him as he looked at the cover of the book, "Quidditch Through The Ages?" Tom prompted, another smirk lighting up his face.

"Do you think Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, is suppose to have a book titled, '_Darks Arts: A Guide to Self Protection_'?"

"I suppose not," Tom muttered back, "_Finite Incantatem._" The book immediately melted into the dusty Dark Arts book that Tom had wanted to see, "I still don't understand why you, of all people, would like something like this…"

Harry looked up at the teen, "Who would suspect Harry Potter of being dark?"

"Not very many people and for some odd reason, I believe that you take advantage of that fact."

"You know me so well in the fifteen minutes since I met you in person…"

Tom gave Harry an amused smile, "I remember this book, I'm the one who sold it to Burke after I had finished reading it. The man had been ecstatic at the time for some unknown reason and you would think that I was selling him a prized jewel that was worth millions. He must have been really desperate for things to sell in his store."

"Well, I found it full of dust in the corner of the store. It didn't seem like it had been sold in years." Harry began but paused as Tom slid the book back into Harry's lap and turned around to look at the real Ginny Weasley, "Just out of curiosity, what are you planning on doing to her?"

"Well, Harry," Tom paused for a second as well, wondering why he had used Harry's given name, "As you can tell, she is clutching the diary in her hands. The diary is draining her life force so that I may live on in a physical body and not some transparent one that I have now."

"I have a feeling that you aren't just some random teenager…" Harry said lightly, taking out a pack of crisps and munching on them.

Tom could only shake his head, exasperated at the way Harry was relaxing on the chamber floor, eating at a time like this. "You are absolutely correct, I am not some random teenager. I am Lord Voldemort," Tom was going to dramatically spell out his name in the air but realized he didn't have a wand. A pause, "Can I borrow your wand?"

Harry looked up from his pack of crisps, "Sure," he shrugged, grabbing his wand and tossing it over.

Tom once again spoke, "I am Lord Voldemort," He then used Harry's wand to spell out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and waved it to change to 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"You like anagrams, I see." Harry said, an amused smile on his lips.

Tom only stared for second and nodded, "Not surprised?"

"Not really," Harry lazily raised his hand for his wand back but Tom shook his head, "Do you want it? I don't mind." Tom gave him a confused look, "Do you want to keep the wand?"

"Why in Salazar's name would you let me keep your wand?"

"It's not my actual wand…"

"Not your…?" Tom stopped speaking, "I see," his lips twisted up in a light smirk.

"I bought another wand, just in case I wanted to use dark magic for something. It helps in case someone suspects me and I have to give up my wand to be inspected. No dark magic on my actual wand, can't blame me for anything… simple as that."

"Smart," Tom muttered, "I'm very surprised at how you are turning out Harry, very surprised indeed."

"What…? Did you expect a Gryffindor, light poster boy to come marching down here and call Dumbledore the greatest wizard that's ever lived?" Harry let an amused smile end up on his face and he giggled a little, surprised that he had managed that because it took a lot of effort.

Tom gave a grimace, "I really like you like this, It hadn't crossed my mind that you would be anything like me. Especially the way you acted when you wrote me in the diary…"

"There is a role to play, Tom."

Tom grimaced again at the name but didn't say anything about it, "I think I will keep this wand."

Harry gave a curt nod before looking over at Weaslette, "How long does it take for the drainage to fully kill her?"

"I think it will be done in another five minutes…"

Harry took out another pack of crisps and munched on more before pausing when he heard a screech, "Uh oh, the old coot's bloody bird is here." The Phoenix approached Harry, sitting down next to him and Harry narrowed his eyes, "I think…" Harry reached out his hand in a 'gimme' motion and Tom caught on and gave the wand to Harry, "_Avada Kedavra_," and the bird immediately burst into ashes.

Tom gave Harry a ludicrous look, "I didn't think I would ever see you use a spell like that even with that copy spell that you used. Out of curiosity, why did you do it?"

"That bird will go back and tell Dumbledore everything that happened down here and I, for one, do not want my role being compromised. The bird will come back to life anyway… eventually."

Tom shook his head, "I think we will get along swimmingly."

"Of that, I have no worries." Harry replied and that was when they both heard a loud deep breath before there was nothing, "Guess she is dead."

"She most certainly is and I'm finally corporal."

"Well, congratulations…" Harry gave the teen his second wand, standing up from the chamber and placing a lollipop in his mouth, "See you around!"

"Wait!" Tom shouted, watching as Harry licked the lollipop from left to right in his mouth, "I need to go to the room of requirement."

"I honestly wish I knew what room you are talking about but I don't… on the other hand, I can let you use my invisibility cloak and you can walk in front of me."

"That's alright."

Harry sighed, "This is so much effort… why did I agree to this?"


End file.
